Eoleo (Golden Sun)
Summary Eoleo is a Mars Adept from the town of Champa and a playable character in Golden Sun:Dark Dawn. He is also the sun of the famous pirate King known as Briggs, thus making him the Prince of Champa. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Eoleo Origin: Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Gender: Male Age: 32 Classification: Mars Adept Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Iris, who can fly and react at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Comparable to Isaac, who can lift boulders with his Psynergy) Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, axes, maces, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Was a skilled Mars Psynergy adept even as a toddler. And has since grown into an excellent wanderer and is the son of the Pirate King. He's an excellent puzzle solver, fighter, Psynergy Adept, and Alchemist. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mars= * Mars Psynergy: As a Mars Adept, Eoleo specializes in the manipulation of fire, heat, lava, and strength. ** Planet Diver: Eoleo leaps into the sky and lunges onto the foe, resulting in an exploding impact. ** Planetary: Eoleo strike a foe with a dragon made of heavenly fire. ** Debilitate: Eoleo halves several opponents' durability. ** Supernova: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a massive explosion. ** Fiery Blast: Eoleo attacks the opponents with an explosive blast. ** Carpet Bomb: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protector: Eoleo boosts the durability of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Magma Storm: Eoleo triggers an eruption to happen under the opponent, attacking with the volcano's might. ** Epicenter: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a Dragon Cloud. It causes a fiery explosion that knocks the opponent back. ** Flare Storm: Eoleo attacks multiple foes with incinerating flames. ** Inferno: Eoleo summons a scorching fireball to attack. ** Searing Beam: Eoleo shoots a massive heat beam. ** Pyroclasm: Eoleo unleashes a massive volcano blast. ** Dragon Fume: Eoleo attacks with a large plume of flames. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Eoleo is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting him control over earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Quake Sphere: Eoleo triggers an earthquake in his vicinity to deal earth-elemental damage to multiple foes at once. ** Wild Growth: Eoleo causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack his foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Avalanche: Eoleo triggers a massive avalanche to bury his foes in rock. ** Nettle: Eoleo causes massive briars to erupt from the ground to impale his foes. ** Stone Spire: Eoleo drops huge stalactites unto his foes. ** Grand Gaia: Eoleo causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon his foes. ** Punji Strike: Eoleo causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale his foes from below. ** Thorny Grave: Eoleo summons a wave of loathsome fiends to attack his foes. ** Helm Splitter: Eoleo attacks his target's head with Psynergy, potentially paralyzing them. ** Skull Splitter: Eoleo attacks his target's head with even more potent Psynergy, potentially killing them outright. ** Odyssey: Eoleo manifests a colossal sword out of Psynergy and plunges it into his foe to deal massive damage. ** Potent Cure: Eoleo greatly heals himself or an ally. ** Revive: Eoleo raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Eoleo summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Eoleo curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Eoleo summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Eoleo is able to use Jupiter Psynergy, granting him control over air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Eoleo summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target him. ** High Impact/Angel Spear: Eoleo boosts the attack potency of him and his allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist/Magic Shield: Eoleo boosts the durability of him and his allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Eoleo lowers the durability of his opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Eoleo drains the life force of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Psy Drain: Eoleo drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of his opponent, adding it to his own. ** Blue Bolt: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Eoleo seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Eoleo conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Eoleo conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Eoleo throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Eoleo is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting him control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Eoleo uses his faith to greatly heal himself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Eoleo makes a wish that greatly heals his entire party. ** Break: Eoleo eliminates the status boosts of his opponent. ** Cutting Edge: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a shockwave. ** Plume Edge: Eoleo attacks the opponent with a geyser eruption, and then slashes them down. ** Cure Poison: Eoleo rids him or his ally of poison. ** Restore: Eoleo can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Froth Spiral: Eoleo attacks the opponents with a vortex of bubbles. ** Avoid: Eoleo becomes harder to detect. |-|Djinn= * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to his user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Crystallux: A dragon with a heart of brilliant crystal. Crystal is a spiritual dragon manifesting from a chandelier, and it shoot a beam of light at the target. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Pirates Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magma Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nintendo Category:Golden Sun Category:Tier 4